Chattin' You Up
by Joycelene
Summary: UPDATE- Had to upload it AGAIN cuz it didn't show... Hate it... Hah, this is so stupid, I don't know why the fudge I'm postin it! Just a regular (ab)normal conversation between the Outers & Inners & Mamoru. Even the moon cats show up!


BWAHAHAHA! Yes, it's another one of those annoying little chatroom things! Some of them don't show their personalities or identities a lot and some of them or so obvious, THAT'S obvious that I couldn't think up anything much for them :P.  
  
Disclaimer- The snames are mine, but the characters aren't.  
  
Moonbunnies: Usagi/Serena   
DashingRoseDude: Mamoru/Darien   
CuttingLoseIsNotForMe: Ami/Amy   
PsychicofMars: Rei/Raye   
The@$$Kicker: Makoto/Lita  
SexyLingerie: Minako/Mina  
MasterofDeath&Rebirth: Hotaru/Hotaru  
MizSophistication: Michiru/Michelle   
DaBestRacer4ever: Haruka/Amara   
FlowsThruTime: Setsuna/Trista   
GrayKitofMoonKits: Diana/Diana  
MoonKit: Luna/Luna   
MoonKitsKit: Artemis/Artemis   
DarkLadyinPink: Usagi(Chibi-Usa)/ Serena(Rini)   
T0t@llyInLuv: Usagi/Serena & Mamoru/Darien   
  
Title- Chattin' You Up  
Author- Joycelene  
Rating- PG-13  
Season- Stars & Beyond  
Teaser- Chatting with the Inner & Outer senshi  
Chapters- 1  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Quote of the Day:  
  
"I am ashamed the law is such an ass." - George Chapman (1559?-1634?)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Moonbunnies: hiya peeps!  
CuttingLoseIsNotForMe: Kon'wa everyone  
The@$$Kicker: sup minna  
DashingRoseDude: ...  
Moonbunnies: whozza mater baby  
CuttingLoseIsNotForMe: Matter*  
Moonbunnies: whatever  
DashingRoseDude: studying, and surfing the net for stuff on dissection of frogs (AN: This is something a friend of mine and me where talking about yesterday...)  
Moonbunnies: ewwww! you cant even say hi to your snugglebunny?  
The@$$Kicker: SNUGGLEBUNNY????  
DashingRoseDude: ::blush::  
CuttingLoseIsNotForMe: Stop embarrassing them, Mako-chan  
The@$$Kicker: But its so funnnnnnn!  
*SexyLingerie is logged*  
SexyLingerie: hey people! what we talkin bout?  
The@$$Kicker: snugglebunnies  
SexyLingerie: ::sweatdrop:: ok... 4get i even asked  
DashingRoseDude: just did... now will you stop pestering me!  
The@$$Kicker: stop using big words!  
DashingRoseDude: big words? 'pestering' aint a big word (AN: A guy was bothering me about that... specifically one of the coolest guys in the school who's OK although he cut my hair twice... don't ask... just... don't)... duh!  
CuttingLoseIsNotForMe: I have to agree.  
The@$$Kicker: dont u always?  
SexyLingerie: KON'WA!! usagi and me r here 2 yknow!  
DashingRoseDude: sorry usako ::gives usako a BIGGGGG hug::  
SexyLingerie: A-HEM  
DashingRoseDude: nani?  
SexyLingerie: ur a jackass, mamoru  
Moonbunnies: dont call my mamo-chan a jackass! hes a little higher than that... does crackhead sound good to u?  
SexyLingerie: ill cope  
*PsychicofMars is logged on*  
*MasterofDeath&Rebirth is logged on*  
PsychicofMars: yo  
MasterofDeath&Rebirth: hi!!!  
PsychicofMars: wht yall talkin bout?  
DashingRoseDude: must we go over this agian?  
CuttingLoseIsNotForeMe: Again*  
DashingRoseDude: whatever  
PsychicofMars: yea, purdy much  
DashingRoseDude: i dont wanna and i wont  
MasterofDeath&Rebirth: ::mumbles under breath:: jackass  
Moonbunnies: iie, we all agreed mamo-chan was a crackhead  
DashingRoseDude: awwwwwww... even my soulmates against me :'(  
Moonbunnies: dont worry, i still luv u ::gives mamo-chan a BIGGGGG kiss::  
The@$$Kicker: what is it with u guys and big stuff?  
*MizSophistication is logged on*  
*DaBestRacer4ever is logged on*  
MasterofDeath&Rebirth: haruka-papa! michiru-mama!  
MizSophistication: Dear, you must capitalize the first letters of proper nouns.  
MasterofDeath&Rebirth: yes mama  
DaBestRacer4ever: aw, be easy on her michi  
MizSophistication: Haruka...  
DaBestRacer4ever: ::looks innocent:: wha?  
MizSophistication: ::Sigh:: Ruka-chan! What shall I do with you?  
Moonbunnies: ...yea, what *will* u do?  
CuttingLoseIsNotForMe: Don't mess with others personal affairs!  
PsychicofMars: hey, now ami's in it 2! shes condradicting herself  
CuttingLoseIsNotForMe: Condridicting*  
PsychicofMars: whtever  
The@$$Kicker: KON'WA!?! did everybody just 4get about me and my ?  
DashingRoseDude: yeah, purdy much  
The@$$Kicker: dont ya mean 'pretty'?  
DashingRoseDude: iie... hey guys, we got an 'ami & michiru jr.' comin right up 'ver here!  
DaBestRacer4ever: i woulda never thought...  
SexyLingerie: we didnt either...  
DaBestRacer4ever: 'SexyLingerie'??? Why 'SexyLingerie'??  
SexyLingerie: no comment. it was toki's idea  
Moonbunnies: TOKI??? YOUVE BEEN TALKIN 2 TOKI??? I THOUGHT U GOT OVER HIM!  
SexyLingerie: well, like, DUH! were friends, baka!  
PsychicofMars: lol, tell it like it is gurl! high 5!  
*FlowsThruTime is logged on*  
FlowsThruTime: hey guys!  
Moonbunnies: hiya setsuna  
FlowsThruTime: shimatta! damn, the black moon family is gonna go through that portal any minute now! i hafta get ready, ciao minna!  
*FlowsThruTime is logged out*  
DashingRoseDude: that was... odd  
SexyLingerie: u could say that again.  
DashingRoseDude: that was... odd  
SexyLingerie: whtever... dork  
DashingRoseDude: ::mumbles under breath:: bitch... im gonna kick ur ass  
SexyLingerie: jerk! u can be so inhumane!  
Moonbunnies: dont call my snookums (AN: I dunno what's wrong with 'snookums'... why do people say that's 'old?) a jerk!  
DashingRoseDude: ::groan:: usako...  
DaBestRacer4ever: SNOOKUMS??? damn, what are you, 1,000???  
DashingRoseDude: ...  
Moonbunnies: ...  
DaBestRacer4ever: -_-6 (AN: Sweatdrop) oh yea... i 4got  
The@$$Kicker: HOW THE HELL DO U 4GET SOMETHING LIKE THAT RUKA???  
DaBestRacer4ever: uhhhh... me no no  
SexyLingerie: yeahhhhhh  
CuttingLoseIsNotForMe: Brb, gotta go out to the store, ttyl!  
*CuttingLoseIsNotForMe is logged out*  
MizSophistication: Iie! I'm such a baka! I need to go to the store and get some more eggs for dinner tonight! Care to join, koshii?  
DaBestRacer4ever: ahhh, what the heck? i need to go buy s'more chocolate anywayz... bye people!  
MizSophistication: Ta ta!  
*MisSophistication is logged out*  
DaBestRacer4ever: don't leave without me michi!  
*DaBestRacer4ever is logged out*  
PsychicofMars: it is just me or is everybody 4geting stuff 2day? i g2g pick up grandpa from the doc's office! cya!  
*PsychicofMars is logged out*  
Moonbunnies: ok everybody, i have a announcement!  
  
MoonKit: kon'wa every1  
(Everyone): LUNA???  
MoonKit: Kon'wa!?! Artemis was surfing the net in the Sailor Moon R video, what makes you think I can't???  
(Everyone -Luna): ... suppose so  
  
MoonKitsKit: hey kewl cats, whts shakin?  
(Everyone -Artemis): huh?  
MoonKitsKit: ::sigh:: n/m (AN: Nevermind) minna...  
MoonKitsKit: i shall walk alone the cold dark night, scavaging 4 some food, cuz SOMEBODY ::nudges Minako:: 4got 2 feed me!  
SexyLingerie: sowwy  
MoonKit: might as well join u cuz nothin interesting is going on here... oh yeah, diana'll be showin up soon, kay? ciao  
*MoonKit is logged out*  
*MoonKitsKit is logged out*  
DashingRoseDude: e-yeah... well, i g2g, cya guys laterz! usa wanna come over?  
Moonbunnies: ::points 2 herself:: me?  
DashingRoseDude: yeah, of course u! do u see any other usas around here?  
*DarkLadyInPink is logged on*  
DarkLadyInPink: hi everyone!  
DashingRoseDude: ::groan:: i just had to ask... u coming or not, usako?  
Moonbunnies: well ::blushes::... i dunno...  
DashingRoseDude: well, if u dont wanna come  
The@$$Kicker: R U INSANE GURL??? WHTS THE MATTER WITH U!  
Moonbunnies: what am i saying? of course! b there in 5  
*Moonbunnies is logged out*  
DashingRoseDude: damn, thats fast, considering she lives 6 miles away from me  
*DashingRoseDude is logged out*  
The@$$Kicker: yeah, right, whtever  
SexyLingerie: right, y'know! its like I DONT CARE, WHY THE HELL R U SAYING STUFFS?  
MasterofDeath&Rebirth: ummmm... hello, im here 2  
SexyLingerie: oh we 4got all about hota-chan! sowwy :(  
The@$$Kicker: u just were so silent 4 a real long time and shit so...  
DarkLadyInPink: hey, wha bout me?!  
The@$$Kicker: so hota-chan, hows school? did those b*tches finally stop teasing u bout ur illness? ya feel better?  
DarkLadyInPink: nobody listens 2 me!  
SexyLingerie: yea, cuz i thought it was all cuz of pharoah 90  
MasterofDeath&Rebirth: yeah, it was... i even tried out 4 the v-ball team and i made it!  
DarkLadyInPink: KON'WA!?!  
SexyLingerie: u go gurl! ill help u practice asap, kay?  
The@$$Kicker: me 2, itll b fun  
DarkLadyInPink: gurrrrr... ill leave then!  
*DarkLadyInPink is logged out*  
The@$$Kicker: geez, what the hecks wrong with her?  
MasterofDeath&Rebirth: prob'ly nuttin' serious  
SexyLingerie: anywayz...  
*T0t@llyInLuv is logged on*  
T0t@llyInLuv: hey minna  
The@$$Kicker: who the hell r u???  
T0t@llyInLuv: o, it is *so* easy 2 guess...  
MasterofDeath&Rebirth: hummmm... like, minako?  
SexyLingerie: uh, gurl, im RIGHT HERE  
MasterofDeath&Rebirth: my bad  
SexyLingerie: and BESIDES it is *so* easy to guess... usa-chan & mamoru-kun!  
T0t@llyInLuv: duh! isnt it, like, totally obvious?  
T0t@llyInLuv: usako, dat was 2 gurly... try and talk... less gurly  
MasterofDeath&Rebirth: yeahhhhh  
MasterofDeath&Rebirth: Could u both use diff 'puters so we can tell who's talking?  
T0t@llyInLuv: my laptop crashed  
T0t@llyInLuv: & my comp is, duh, at home  
SexyLingerie: how can we tell if its usa or mamo?  
The@$$Kicker: could you label?  
T0t@llyInLuv: usa & mamo- kay  
*CuttingLoseIsNotForMe is logged on*  
CuttingLoseIsNotForMe: Back again, had to get some veggies for the picnic in three dayz  
T0t@llyInLuv: usa- what picnic?  
CuttingLoseIsNotForMe: Lemme guess... you and mamoru's personal account?  
T0t@llyInLuv: mamo- duh and the picnic that we've been planning for 2 weeks? the 1 every1 has 2 go 2, EVEN THOUGH ILL HAFTA WORK OVERTIME CUZA IT  
SexyLingerie: A little louder, I don't think they heard you in antartica ::snicker::  
MasterofDeath&Rebirth: mina, nobody lives in antartica, i mean 0% of the world's population lives there (AN: inside joke, don't ask)  
CuttingLoseIsNotForMe: Do you all want moon dressing or the island one? (AN: Once again, an inside joke. Blame Mr. Geyer! How do you go from talking to the sinking of the Titanic to what the dressings stand for...? Anywayz, blue cheese- moon dressing; 1,000 island- island one... It all started out with iceburg lettuce...)  
SexyLingerie: moon, duh  
The@$$Kicker: minna, im gonna bring sweet-n-sour pork, curry, sushi, potato and fruit salad, 3 chocolate marble cheescakes, and a few sodas (AN: You can just TELL I'm about starving right now... I'd eat all dat by my self if I could! sure the 3 cheesecakes might be a little harder to swallow, but I'd manage ^_^), kay? i just needa know what sodas 2 bring...  
SexyLingerie: that's A LOT... lookie, ill bring some soda k? coke good minna?  
MasterofDeath&Rebirth: yeah, it's s'kay... i can bring the pork, usa- curry, ami- already bringing salad, rei- potato salad, mako- fruit salad, mina- already bringing soda, mamo- marble cheesecake, michiru- sushi, ruka- marble cheesecake & sets- 'nother marble cheesecake. this way EVERYBODY brings something  
The@$$Kicker- who'll bring the cups & plates and stuff?  
MasterofDeath&Rebirth: ummmm... well, we have A LOT of extra cups & plates & napkins from my daddy's formal parties he used 2 throw with mommy...  
CuttingLoseIsNotForMe- Great, then everything's orgainized! So, you guys want the moon dressing?  
The@$$Kicker- we-ll... my fav IS ranch so...  
CuttingLoseIsNotForMe- No need to say more, cya minna!  
*CuttingLoseIsNotForMe is logged out*  
T0t@llyInLuv- usa & mamo- yeah, we gotta get our stuff 2 make the curry & cheesecake, tty 2morrow guyz!  
*T0t@llyInLuv is logged out*  
SexyLingerie- yeah, im outtie 2, ciao peeps!  
*SexyLingerie is logged out*  
The@$$Kicker- iie hota! dont leave me ALONNNEEEEE!  
MasterofDeath&Rebirth- ja!  
*MasterofDeath&Rebirth is logged out*  
The@$$Kicker- i might as well leave 2, now shouldn't I?  
*The@$$Kicker is logged out*  
*GrayKitofMoonKits is logged on*  
GrayKitofMoonKits- ... where is everybody?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Damn, that took long! I swear... took about a week to finish this godforsaken thing!!! That's a pretty long time, for something as short as this!!! Well, ciao minna!  
  
E-mail me at crystalsavior@yahoo.com 


End file.
